JaH
by yunberry
Summary: Yunjae, yaoi, genderswitch (GS). Judul ada di dalam.
1. Chapter 1

Sebelum mulai membaca ceritanya atau menuliskan komentar, sangat disarankan untuk membaca _author's note_ di bawah ini.

A/N:

Sepertinya banyak yang sudah mengetahui siapa saya, terlihat dari komentar-komentar pada cerita pertama yang saya publikasikan pada akun ini.

Akun dan cerita-cerita saya sudah ketahuan, sehingga saya tidak bisa mempublikasikan cerita pada akun yang lama atau memposting ulang cerita-cerita lama pada akun yang baru ini. Pada akun ini saya hanya akan memposting lanjutannya saja.

Demi keamanan akun dan cerita saya ini, mohon tidak menuliskan judul cerita atau _penname_ lama saya secara lengkap (supaya jika di- _googling_ tidak akan muncul link ke sini). Jika akun ini ketahuan juga, terpaksa saya juga harus menghapus cerita-cerita yang saya publikasikan pada akun baru ini dan kemungkinan besar saya tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk muncul di dunia perfanfiksian.

Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya dan terima kasih atas perhatian kalian semua.

Judul lama: JOH

Judul baru: Jaejoong a Half

Rating: M

Genre: humor, romance, family, fantasy

Pairing: Yunjae (yaoi dan genderswitch sekaligus)

Warning: yaoi dan genderswitch dalam satu cerita. Jika tidak menyukai salah satunya, disarankan untuk tidak membaca cerita ini.

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Ide cerita berasal dari "Ranma ½", bukan _remake,_ hanya meminjam ide dasar/awal untuk cerita, plot atau jalan cerita saya buat sendiri.

 **Chapter 1**

Chapter 1 tidak bisa saya publikasikan ulang di sini karena alasan yang sudah saya kemukakan di atas, tetapi pdfnya bisa diunduh di mediafire. Link untuk mengunduh di mediafire bisa ditemui di **strawberryanddinosaur** dot **blogspot** dot **com** karena sepertinya saya tidak bisa mencantumkan link di sini.

Halaman selanjutnya: chapter 2


	2. First Night

Warning: adegan 18+

 **Chapter 2**

 **First Night**

Jaejoong merasa bahwa nasibnya sangat malang. Ia merasa terjebak. Ia terjebak bersama Keluarga Jung. Tn. dan Ny. Jung adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat baik, tetapi tidak dengan putra mereka, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan sebal. Ia sangat membenci pemuda itu. Pemuda tersebut menjadi penyebab dari nasib malangnya. Andaikan saja pemuda tersebut menolak perjodohan mereka, mungkin kini ia bisa kembali ke China dan hidup dengan tenang di sana.

Yunho sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia merasa senang karena telah membuat gadis itu kesal. Sejak kecil ia memang seperti itu, senang membuat orang lain kesal.

"Selamat atas pernikahan putra anda!" Para rekan kerja Tn. Jung memberikan selamat kepada Keluarga Jung, Tn. Kim, beserta kedua mempelai. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengundang semua teman kuliahnya, senior, junior, dan semua orang yang dikenalnya. Ia seakan-akan ingin mengatakan kepada orang-orang yang mencurigai orientasi seksualnya bahwa ia merupakan pria normal karena ia menikahi seorang gadis. Dengan bangganya ia menggandeng istrinya yang baru beberapa jam ia nikahi itu. "Lihat, istriku cantik sekali, bukan?" Ia tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Wah, kami tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan menikah muda, padahal selama ini kau tidak pernah terlihat bersama seorang gadis. Kau bahkan selalu menghindari para gadis yang mengejarmu."

"Hahaha!" Yunho tertawa puas. Ia berhasil mengelabui semua orang. "Aku sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil. Itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa dekat dengan gadis lain. Aku tidak boleh berselingkuh di belakang Jaejoongie." Ia mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa pipinya sakit karena Yunho mencubitnya dengan keras. Namun, ia tetap memaksakan senyumannya. Ia harus menghormati teman-teman Yunho dan tamu lainnya.

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sudah dijodohkan sebelumnya? Jika kau mengatakannya, mungkin para gadis itu akan berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia, yaitu mengejarmu."

"Aku… hanya tidak ingin mereka kecewa dan berakhir dengan gantung diri. Hahaha!" Yunho asal bicara.

 _Cih! Sombong sekali! Gadis-gadis itu pasti kurang waras. Untuk apa mereka mengejar pria menyebalkan seperti dia? Seperti tidak ada laki-laki lain saja._ Jaejoong merasa mual melihat wajah suaminya yang bertingkah sangat percaya diri. Ya, ia memang tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Yunho adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan tegap. Namun, sifat menyebalkan Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Jaejoong bisa melihat di sekeliling ruangan, di sudut-sudat ruangan, ada gadis-gadis yang menangisi pernikahan mereka. "Yunho _Oppa…_ Huhuhu…." Ia merasa kasihan kepada para gadis itu. Andaikan bisa, ia ingin memberikan posisinya kepada salah satu dari mereka.

" _Hyung,_ mengapa kau tega sekali?" Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi menghampiri kedua mempelai. Pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat marah.

Wajah Yunho langsung memucat saat ia melihat pemuda tersebut. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan datang, Chang… suk."

"Tega sekali kau, _Hyung._ Kau menghancurkan hatiku." Pemuda bernama Changsuk tersebut melirik ke arah Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Ia pun menyeringai. "Pengantinmu cantik sekali." Ia tiba-tiba menarik lengan Jaejoong dan menodongkan pisau ke leher Jaejoong. "Tidak ada yang bisa memilikimu _,_ termasuk dia." Ia menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai sandera.

Suasana berubah mencekam. Sebuah pesta pernikahan berubah menjadi sebuah drama penyanderaan.

"Jaejoongie!" Tn. Kim berteriak. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya.

"Ayah!" rengek Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan istriku!" Yunho mencoba mendekati Changsuk yang menyandera Jaejoong. Namun, Changsuk terus mundur dan menjauh.

"Jangan mendekat!" Ia mengarahkan pisau yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menodong leher Jaejoong ke sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memotong leher pengantin wanita ini jika ada yang berani mendekat." Ia mencengkeram Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Siapa pemuda itu?" Tn. Jung bertanya kepada Tn. Kim. "Apakah pemuda itu kekasih putrimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Setahuku Jaejoongie tidak punya kekasih." Pandangan Tn. Kim tertuju pada putrinya.

Changsuk menyeret Jaejoong meninggalkan gedung tempat pesta pernikahan diselenggarakan. "Jangan ada yang mengikutiku! Nyawa perempuan ini ada di tanganku." Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghempaskan Jaejoong ke dalam mobilnya. Ia pun kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama sanderanya.

"Cepat lapor polisi!" teriak Tn. Kim. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keselamatan putri semata wayangnya. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi Jaejoong karena putrinya itu menikah pada hari ini. Namun, bisa jadi hari ini menjadi hari kematian Jaejoong jika pemuda yang menyandera Jaejoong tidak segera dihentikan.

Yunho dengan sigap menggunakan mobil ayahnya untuk mengejar pengantinnya yang disandera oleh pemuda bernama Changsuk. "Ayah, aku pinjam mobilmu. Jangan ikuti aku! Aku akan segera membawa Jaejoongie kembali."

Changsuk mengemudikan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia menyalip mobil-mobil di depannya dan menerobos lampu merah.

"Pelan-pelan, Bodoh!" Jaejoong berpegangan erat pada pegangan di atas kepalanya.

"Diam kau! Hari ini akan menjadi hari kematianmu." Changsuk sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya.

"Kau mati saja sendiri. Aku masih ingin hidup," balas Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak akan bisa memiliki Yunho _Hyung,_ wanita bodoh!" Changsuk terlihat sangat marah. Ia dikendalikan oleh amarah yang membuncah.

"Yang bodoh adalah kau, bukan aku!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam?" Changsuk mulai merasa kesal karena Jaejoong berteriak kepadanya. Ia pun menampar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak terima ditampar oleh pemuda gila yang menculiknya. Ia pun melepaskan sepatunya dan memukulkannya pada kepala Changsuk. "Rasakan! Ini balasan karena kau telah menamparku."

"Aww! Hentikan! Dasar wanita bodoh!" Changsuk berteriak kesakitan. Ia kehilangkan kendali atas kemudinya, sehingga mobil yang ia kemudikan menabrak trotoar dan berhenti. "Perbuatanmu bisa membuat kita mati, Bodoh!"

"Bukankah kau memang ingin mati?" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak gentar menghadapi Changsuk. Ia berusaha membuka pintu mobil Changsuk. "Buka pintunya!"

"Tidak bisa!" Changsuk kembali mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. "Coba saja kau lompat ke luar jika berani!" Ia menyeringai. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya ke jalan bebas hambatan.

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku?" Jaejoong mulai panik. Ia baru seminggu tinggal di Korea. Ia belum hapal tempat-tempat di Seoul.

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke neraka." Pandangan Changsuk tertuju pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Ia sudah menyalip beberapa mobil yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Jika kau ingin mati, mati saja sendiri! Jangan membawa-bawa orang lain," komentar Jaejoong.

Changsuk tidak membalas perkataan Jaejoong. Ia lelah berdebat dengan gadis itu.

Jaejoong melihat truk di depan mereka. Ia berteriak histeris. "Aaaahh! Awas ada truk!"

Changsuk tersenyum lebar melihat Jaejoong yang ketakutan. Ia berhasil menyalip truk di depannya. "Jika aku mau, aku bisa menabrakkan mobil ini ke truk itu."

Wajah Jaejoong pucat pasi, jantungnya mempompa darah dengan cepat. _Oh Tuhan, aku belum siap mati! Masih banyak cita-cita yang ingin kucapai. Aku belum sempat berkeliling dunia._

Changsuk membawa mobilnya keluar dari jalan bebas hambatan. Ia kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya menuju jembatan Sungai Han.

Jaejoong memandang ke luar jendela. Selama seminggu berada di Seoul ia belum sempat mengunjungi jembatan Sungai Han. Ia merasakan mobil Changsuk mulai melambat. Apakah ini tujuan terakhir mereka?

Changsuk menepikan mobilnya di tepi jembatan. Ia segera keluar mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobilnya. Ia kemudian menarik Jaejoong keluar. Ia menarik lengan Jaejoong dengan kasar.

"Kau kasar sekali kepada wanita," protes Jaejoong.

Yunho menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya di sebelah mobil Changsuk. "Changsuk, lepaskan Jaejoong!"

Changsuk menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan raut wajah sedih. "Hari ini kau akan menyaksikan istrimu mati, _Hyung."_ Ia menarik Jaejoong ke atas pembatas jembatan.

"Jangan berbuat bodoh, Changsuk!" Yunho perlahan mendekati Changsuk dan Jaejoong. Ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Jaejoong.

"Aku akan melompat bersama perempuan ini," ancam Changsuk. "Kau akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai."

Yunho memutar matanya. "Melompat saja, aku tidak peduli."

"Apa kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku, _Hyung?"_ Mata Changsuk berkaca-kaca.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkanmu?" jawab Yunho dengan santai.

"Kau sangat kejam, _Hyung."_ Changsuk menitikkan air matanya. "Apakah aku sama sekali tidak ada artinya bagimu, _Hyung?"_

Jaejoong menatap Changsuk dan Yunho bergantian. Ia merasa bingung. Apa hubungan di antara mereka berdua?

"Jika kau ingin melompat, melompatlah! Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, tetapi sebelumnya lepaskan Jaejoongku!" Yunho malas berbicara dengan Changsuk.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih wanita ini daripada aku." Changsuk tersenyum miris. "Namun, aku tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan wanita ini memilikimu. Aku akan membawanya bersamaku ke neraka." Ia pun melompat bersama Jaejoong ke sungai.

"Aaaahhh!" Jaejong berteriak.

Yunho tidak bisa mencegah Changsuk untuk membawa Jaejoong melompat. Ia memandangi sungai di bawahnya. Ia melihat kedua sosok yang mengambang di sungai. Keduanya masih hidup dan berusaha untuk berenang.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang!" Jaejoong menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya sembarangan. Gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya benar-benar menghalangi pergerakannya. "Tolong!" Ia melihat sekilas Changsuk yang juga berusaha untuk berenang seperti dirinya. Sepertinya Changsuk juga tidak bisa berenang.

Yunho segera menuruni jembatan dan menuju ke tepi sungai. Ia kemudian menceburkan diri ke sungai untuk menolong Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, bertahanlah! Aku akan menolongmu."

Jaejoong mendengar sayup-sayup suara Yunho. Ia mulai merasakan tangan dan kakinya membeku oleh dinginnya air sungai. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Jaejoongie, bertahanlah!" Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke tepi sungai. Wujud istrinya itu sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, bangunlah!" Namun, Jaejoong tidak juga bangun. Ia kemudian menekan perut Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya untuk mengeluarkan air dari dalam perut Jaejoong. Sedikit demi sedikit air mulai keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Ia merasa lega, tetapi Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri juga. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memberikan nafas buatan kepada Jaejoong. Ia membuka mulut Jaejoong dan meniupkan udara dari mulutnya.

"Uhuk… uhuk!" Jaejoong mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat ia menyadari apa yang sedang Yunho lakukan kepadanya. Ia pun segera mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?" Ia menatap Yunho dengan marah.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum. Ia merasa lega karena Jaejoong masih hidup. "Syukurlah, kau selamat!"

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Ia memeluk badannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita segera tinggalkan tempat ini!" Yunho membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

Jaejoong meringis kesakitan karena kakinya tertusuk batu kerikil. Ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu, Yunho langsung menggendong Jaejoong ala pengantin. Tubuh Jaejoong terasa ringan. Ia tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Jaejoong memberontak.

"Diamlah, Sayang!" Perlawan Jaejoong tidak berarti bagi Yunho. Yunho membawa Jaejoong naik kembali ke atas jembatan. Setelah menggapai mobilnya, ia mendudukkan Jaejoong di jok penumpang dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Jaejoong. Ia pun memundurkan jok yang diduduki oleh Jaejoong agar Jaejoong bisa bersantai.

"Aku tidak bisa kembali dengan keadaan seperti ini." Jaejoong memandangi tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Namun, yang ia khawatirkan adalah wujudnya yang berubah menjadi laki-laki. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan ayah dan mertuanya melihat dirinya seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak usah kembali ke rumah." Yunho mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ke tempat di mana kita bisa beristirahat." Yunho tidak menjawab secara eksplisit.

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bicara saat dalam perjalanan. Ia memikirkan kejadian yang telah menimpanya hari ini. Hari yang seharusnya membahagiakan berubah menjadi hari yang sangat mengenaskan. "Apa yang terjadi dengan orang itu?"

"Siapa?" Yunho fokus mengemudi.

"Orang yang telah menculikku." Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah Yunho, tetapi ke luar jendela.

"Oh, Changsuk," komentar Yunho. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, entah ia selamat atau sudah mati."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadanya, sehingga ia berbuat seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yunho, cuek.

Jaejoong merasa kesal karena Yunho tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. "Yunho, apa kau gay?"

Raut wajah Yunho berubah serius. "Ya." Ia tidak bisa merahasiakan hal tersebut dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Ia sangat terkejut oleh pengakuan Yunho.

"Kau tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, Sayang." Yunho tersenyum nakal. "Seharusnya kau bisa menyadarinya lebih awal."

Jaejoong masih syok. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya.

"Sekarang kita sudah mengetahui rahasia masing-masing. Jika kau tidak ingin aku membocorkan rahasiamu, kau juga harus menyimpan rahasiaku baik-baik," ujar Yunho.

"Jadi, memang benar bahwa Changsuk adalah kekasihmu?" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa kasihan kepada Changsuk. Pantas saja Changsuk berbuat gila seperti itu. Perasaan pemuda tersebut pasti sangat terluka. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Changsuk.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggapnya sebagai kekasihku. Aku tidak pernah mencintainya." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau berhubungan dengannya, bukan?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

"Aku memang memanfaatkannya untuk mendapatkan kesenangan, tetapi ia juga mendapatkan kesenangan dariku." Yunho mencoba untuk membela diri. "Salahnya sendiri melibatkan perasaan."

"Kau kejam!" Jaejoong marah. "Kau tidak seharusnya mempermainkan perasaan orang lain seperti itu."

Yunho tidak terima dihakimi oleh Jaejoong. "Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa hubungan kami adalah hubungan tanpa komitmen dan aku juga sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki perasaan kepadanya."

"Jika kau hanya menginginkan kesenangan, seharusnya kau tidak usah menjalin hubungan dengannya!" bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. "Mengapa kau menghakimiku seolah-olah hanya aku yang bersalah? Ia sudah menyetujui hal tersebut di awal. Jadi, ia sama sekali tidak berhak menuntut apa pun dariku. Ia sama sekali tidak berhak memilikiku dan melarangku untuk berhubungan atau bahkan menikah dengan orang lain."

Jaejoong terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti hubungan semacam itu. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis polos yang tidak mengerti hubungan yang dijalani oleh Yunho.

Yunho kembali menjalankan mobilnya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi sekarang. Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu lagi. Kejadian hari ini sudah cukup memberiku pelajaran. Sekarang aku sudah punya dirimu. Aku tidak perlu lagi mencari kesenangan dari lelaki lain." Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membeku. Wajahnya merona karena Yunho mengecup keningnya.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Pakaiannya sudah kering kembali.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?" Jaejoong enggan turun karena ia tidak ingin terlihat sebagai seorang pria yang mengenakan gaun pengantin. Selain itu, ia juga tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Yunho mengerti kekhawatiran Jaejoong. "Kau sangat cantik sebagai laki-laki. Orang-orang tidak akan mengenalimu sebagai laki-laki." Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong dengan ragu menyambut uluran tangan Yunho. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, tidak terlalu ramai.

Setelah Jaejoong keluar, Yunho menggendong kembali pengantinnya itu. Sudah sepantasnya pengantin pria memperlakukan pengantin wanitanya seperti ini.

Jaejoong tidak memberontak seperti sebelumnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat senang. Dengan bangga ia membawa istrinya masuk ke lobi hotel. Ia berjalan menuju meja resepsionis dengan berpasang-pasang mata tertuju kepada mereka.

"Selamat sore, Tuan! Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang resepsionis menyambut Yunho.

"Kamar pesanan atas nama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong," jawab Yunho.

Resepsionis tersebut langsung memeriksa daftar kamar yang sudah dipesan. Ia melihat nama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong dalam daftar pemesan _honeymoon suite_ di hotel tersebut. "Ini kunci kamar anda, Tuan. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian, Tn. dan Ny. Jung!"

"Terima kasih!" Yunho mengambil kunci kamar dari resepsionis tersebut.

.

.

.

Sampailah Yunho dan istrinya di depan kamar mereka. Ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. "Kita sudah sampai!" Ia membawa Jaejoong masuk.

"Turunkan aku!" Jaejoong melompat turun dari pangkuan Yunho. Ia merasa sangat malu.

Yunho tersenyum nakal. Ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan lapar.

Jaejoong langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia harus membilas tubuhnya dengan air panas agar ia bisa kembali ke wujud aslinya sebagai seorang perempuan.

Jaejoong dengan susah payah membuka resleting di belakang gaunnya yang basah. Setelah menanggalkan gaunnya, ia langsung membilas tubuhnya dengan air panas. Ia juga harus menghangatkan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan.

.

.

.

Yunho melepaskan jas dan dasi yang dikenakannya. Ia menggunakan telepon yang berada di dalam kamar hotel untuk mengabari keluarganya. Ia dan Jaejoong tidak membawa telepon seluler. Keluarga mereka pasti sangat khawatir sekarang. "Halo, Ayah! Ini aku, Yunho."

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja, Nak? Bagaimana dengan Jaejoongie?"_ Terdengar suara Ny. Jung di seberang sana.

"Kami berdua baik-baik saja. Aku berhasil menyelamatkan Jaejoongie," jawab Yunho.

" _Syukurlah!"_ Terdengar helaan nafas Ny. Jung. _"Apa yang terjadi kepada pria gila itu? Kami sudah menghubungi polisi dan mereka sedang mencari kalian. Kalian ada di mana sekarang?"_

"Kami langsung pergi ke hotel. Ayah, Ibu, kasus ini tidak perlu dilanjutkan secara hukum. Orang itu tidak akan berani untuk berbuat macam-macam lagi." Yunho takut Changsuk akan membocorkan rahasia yang selama ini ia tutupi dari keluarganya.

" _Tapi orang itu sangat berbahaya. Ia hampir saja membunuh Jaejoongie."_ Sekarang giliran Tn. Kim yang berbicara.

"Ayah tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Jaejoongie lagi. Aku akan menjaga anak ayah mulai sekarang." Yunho berkata kepada Tn. Kim.

" _Yunho, kumohon jaga dan bahagiakan putriku!"_ Tn. Kim memohon.

"Aku berjanji, Ayah! Aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakannya. Jika aku melanggar janjiku, ayah boleh terbang dari China dan memburuku." Yunho berusaha meyakinkan ayah mertuanya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan mengenakan jubah mandi. Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai pakaian ganti. Ia melihat Yunho berbaring di atas sofa dengan semua kancing kemejanya terlepas, menampakkan dada dan perutnya yang seksi. Resleting celananya diturunkan, menampakkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih.

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya. Pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya sangat menggoda. _Sayang sekali, pria seseksi itu ternyata gay._ Ia langsung berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan memalingkan pandangannya dari pria seksi yang berbaring di atas sofa.

Jaejoong membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memejamkan matanya. Malam ini adalah malam pengantinnya dengan Yunho, malam yang seharusnya menjadi malam romantis mereka berdua. Andaikan saja ia tidak mendapatkan kutukan dan Yunho bukan gay, mungkin perjodohan dan pernikahan mereka bisa berjalan dengan baik. Ia bisa belajar untuk mencintai dan menerima Yunho sebagai suaminya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat lelah secara fisik dan mental. Energinya benar-benar terkuras hari ini. Ia pun perlahan-lahan kehilangan kesadarannya dan pergi ke dunia mimpi.

Byur!

Jaejoong yang baru saja memasuki gerbang dunia mimpi tiba-tiba terbangun. Ia terbangun di dalam bak mandi, telanjang bulat. "Apa-apaan kau, Jung Yunho?" Ia menatap tajam Yunho yang sedang menertawakannya.

"Sayang, kau tidak boleh tidur cepat. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah malam pengantin kita?" Yunho masih tertawa.

Jaejoong merasa sangat kesal. Ia mencipratkan air di dalam bak mandi ke arah Yunho.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku basah." Yunho mengangkat Jaejoong dari dalam bak mandi. Ia membawa Jaejoong di pundaknya.

"Turunkan aku, Bodoh!" Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tetapi Yunho mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

Yunho melemparkan Jaejoong ke atas tempat tidur. Ia pun segera menindih tubuh Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong mempunyai kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

"Menyingkir kau dari atasku!" Jaejoong berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho, tetapi pria tersebut terlalu kuat. "Kau kasar sekali. Apa begini caramu memperlakukan seorang wanita?"

Yunho memandang tubuh polos Jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah. "Wanita bagian mananya?"

Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sudah berubah kembali menjadi laki-laki. "Apa yang kau inginkan, Jung Yunho?"

Yunho mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Jaejoong. "Tentu saja aku menginginkanmu."

Jaejoong bergidik mendengar jawaban Yunho. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan Yunho lakukan kepadanya. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Mengapa? Kau kan sudah menjadi istriku. Aku berhak atas dirimu." Yunho mulai menjilati telinga kiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia merasa ketakutan. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan!"

"Jangan lakukan apa, Sayang?" Kini Yunho menjilati leher Jaejoong.

"Kau mengerti maksudku," lirih Jaejoong. "Kau tidak menyukai wanita, bukan? Jadi, jangan lakukan!"

"Kau seorang pria sekarang, Sayang." Yunho mulai mengisap-isap leher Jaejoong.

"Tapi diriku yang sesungguhnya adalah seorang wanita." Jaejoong semakin ketakutan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Faktanya sekarang kau adalah seorang pria." Yunho menyapukan jari-jarinya di permukaan kulit Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa geli oleh sentuhan Yunho. Ia ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Namun, ia malu jika sampai tangisnya terdengar oleh penghuni kamar sebelah. "Yunho, hentikan!" Ia mulai mendesah.

"Aku tidak mau." Yunho menjilati puting Jaejoong.

Air mata Jaejoong pun mengalir. Ia tidak ingin hal ini terjadi. "Yunho, kumohon!"

"Aku jamin kau akan menyukai semua perlakuanku kepadamu, Sayang." Yunho meremas batang Jaejoong pelan.

"Aaah!" Jaejoong terlonjak. Ia sendiri belum pernah menyentuh benda yang hanya ia miliki saat ia menjadi seorang pria.

"Enak, bukan?" Yunho menyeringai.

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir semakin deras. Jujur saja ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat Yunho meremas batang kemaluannya.

Yunho meremas batang Jaejoong semakin keras. Ia ingin memanjakan pasangannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak mau mendesah. Ia tidak ingin Yunho tahu bahwa ia menyukai apa yang pria itu perbuat kepadanya. Ia belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Mendesahlah, Sayang! Tidak usah ditahan." Yunho terkekeh. Ia semakin cepat mengocok penis Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meremas bantal yang ditidurinya saat ia menyemburkan cairannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia pun membuka matanya.

Yunho menjilati jarinya yang terkena cipratan cairan Jaejoong. "Nikmat sekali."

Jaejoong merasa mual saat ia melihat Yunho menjilati cairan putih tersebut. Ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong sudah bisa menstabilkan nafasnya kembali. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk melangkah ke tahap selanjutnya, Sayang?" Ia kembali menindih Jaejoong.

"Tidak!" Jaejoong menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku tidak mau."

"Aku sudah membuatmu klimaks, sekarang giliranmu yang memuaskanku." Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan paksa.

Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman Yunho. "Tidak, aku tidak mau melakukannya."

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, cukup berbaring dan menikmatinya saja."

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah Jaejoong. "Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan apa-apa lagi kepadaku."

Yunho tidak menghiraukan protes Jaejoong. Ia menanggalkan celananya.

Jaejoong menangis dengan keras. "Jangan!"

Yunho mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari saku celananya sebelum ia melemparkan celananya ke sudut ruangan. "Dengan ini kau tidak akan terlalu kesakitan."

Jaejoong menjadi semakin ketakutan. Ia berusaha bangun dari atas tempat tidur.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sayang?" Yunho mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang," rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho memutar bola matanya. "Malam-malam begini? Apa yang akan kau kenakan? Gaun pengantinmu basah."

Jaejoong berhenti menangis. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Yunho.

"Jalanan di Kota Seoul sangat berbahaya pada malam hari." Yunho menakuti Jaejoong. "Kau bisa saja dirampok, diperkosa, atau bahkan dibunuh saat kau melangkahkan kaki dari hotel ini."

Jaejoong merinding ketakutan. Yunho memang sangat berbahaya, tetapi tampaknya di luar lebih bahaya lagi. "Lebih baik aku mati di jalanan daripada harus melayani nafsu birahimu."

Yunho tertawa. "Silakan!"

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Yunho dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi apa pun, yang penting ia bisa melarikan diri dari Yunho.

Yunho hanya bercanda, tetapi rupanya Jaejoong benar-benar akan pergi. "Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja." Ia menarik Jaejoong dan membantingnya ke atas tempat tidur.

"Aaahh!" Tubuh Jaejoong terjatuh di atas tempat tidur. Ia menatap Yunho dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Ternyata kau sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan." Yunho terpaksa mengikat tangan Jaejoong ke ujung tempat tidur dengan lilitan kemejanya.

"Lepaskan aku! Tolong!" Jaejoong berharap ada orang yang mendengar teriakannya.

"Teriak saja sesukamu! Kamar ini kedap suara. Orang lain tidak akan bisa mendengar teriakanmu." Yunho memberi tahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berhenti berteriak karena hal tersebut sia-sia. Ia memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

Karena Jaejoong sudah terlihat sedikit tenang, Yunho pun mulai melumuri penisnya dengan pelumas. "Jika kau bersikap manis dan penurut, aku pun akan bersikap sangat lembut kepadamu."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan jijik. Tiba-tiba saja ia menendang perut Yunho. Buk!

"Aww!" Yunho memegangi perutnya yang ditendang oleh Jaejoong. "Apakah begini perlakukan seorang istri kepada suami?"

Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangannya. Ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

Yunho meringis kesakitan. "Istri-istri yang lain membuat perut suami mereka kenyang dengan makanan-makanan enak, sedangkan kau justru menendang perutku."

"Suami macam apa yang mengikat istrinya seperti ini?" cibir Jaejoong.

"Itu karena kau tidak mau menurut kepadaku," balas Yunho. "Kau harus diberi pelajaran. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku bersikap kasar kepadamu!" Ia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi tengkurap.

"Aaahh!" Jaejoong berteriak. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Yunho menepuk pantat Jaejoong cukup keras. "Anak nakal harus diberi pelajaran."

"Sakit, Bodoh!" Kaki Jaejoong menendang-nendang ke belakang, berharap tendangannya mengenai Yunho.

Yunho melebarkan kaki Jaejoong dengan paksa. Ia cukup kesulitan untuk melakukannya karena kaki Jaejoong tidak berhenti menendang-nendang. "Mau bercinta saja aku harus bersusah payah seperti ini." Ia kemudian memasukkan jari tengahnya yang sudah dilumuri pelumas ke dalam lubang Jaejoong.

"Aaahh! Keluarkan bendamu dari dalam pantatku!" Jaejoong berteriak histeris.

"Apa kau pikir bendaku sekecil itu?" balas Yunho. "Ini hanya jariku."

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega, tetapi ia masih diliputi ketakutan. Jika jari saja sudah cukup menyakitkan, apalagi benda milik Yunho.

Yunho menambahkan jarinya dan mengeluarmasukkan jari-jarinya tersebut ke lubang Jaejoong. Ia harus mempersiapkan lubang tersebut sebaik mungkin demi kenyamanan mereka berdua. "Santai saja, jangan menegangkan otot-ototmu!"

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Mengapa nasibnya bisa semalang ini?

Setelah lubang Jaejoong terasa cukup lebar untuk ia masuki, Yunho mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang targetnya. Ia memegangi pinggul Jaejoong.

"Aaaahh!" Jaejoong berteriak sangat keras saat benda besar dan keras menerobos masuk lubang anusnya. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Santai, Sayang! Atur nafasmu!" perintah Yunho. Ia mendorong bendanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hentikan! Kau menyakitiku," isak Jaejoong.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, Sayang! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Yunho mencoba untuk menenangkan Jaejoong.

"Aku membencimu, Jung Yunho!" tangis Jaejoong.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sayang!" Yunho tidak menghiraukan tangisan Jaejoong. Ia terus mendorong masuk.

Hati Jaejoong terasa sakit. Apakah Yunho selalu megatakan hal tersebut kepada setiap pria yang ditidurinya?

Yunho merasa lega setelah ia berhasil masuk sepenuhnya. Akhirnya ia bisa merasakan penisnya dijepit oleh lubang yang sangat sempit. Walaupun ia pernah berhubungan dengan beberapa orang pria, ia tidak melakukan hubungan yang sejauh ini. Dengan pasangan-pasangan sebelumnya ia hanya saling menyentuh untuk memberikan kepuasan. Ia selalu menolak untuk melakukan seks anal. Ia tak mau sembarangan melakukannya.

Jaejoong terus menangis. Bagian belakangnya terasa sakit dan panas.

Yunho berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan tangisan Jaejoong, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong. "Berhentilah menangis! Kau membuatku sedih dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi."

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menyerang Yunho dengan bantal. Pukulannya tepat mengenai wajah Yunho.

Yunho mulai kesal. Mengapa Jaejoong tidak mau menyerah? "Sebenarnya aku adalah tipe pria yang lembut dan romantis, tetapi sepertinya aku harus bersikap sedikit keras kepadamu." Ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak peduli jika Jaejoong kesakitan. Jika ia melembut, Jaejoong akan menyerangnya lagi.

"Aaaahh!" Jaejoong merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, tubuhnya bergetar. Ia tidak berdaya lagi untuk melakukan perlawanan.

Yunho semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia dikendalikan oleh emosi.

Jaejoong berhenti berteriak. Ia sudah pasrah. Air matanya terus mengalir.

Yunho mulai memperlambat temponya setelah Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan perlawanan lagi. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong. Tidak seharusnya ia bersikap kasar kepada Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku!"

Jaejoong menyerang Yunho lagi dengan bantal. Pantatnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit sekarang. Perlahan ia mulai merasakan nikmat.

"Aww! Kau memang suka dikasari ya." Yunho kembali mempercepat gerakannya.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong mulai mendesah. Pantatnya memang terasa panas, tetapi ia menyukai sensasi gesekan di antara mereka.

Yunho mulai tersenyum. "Benar kan yang kukatakan? Kau akan menyukainya."

"Sakit, Bodoh!" Jaejoong menyerang Yunho lagi dengan bantal.

Kali ini Yunho dapat menangkis serangan Jaejoong. "Eits, tidak kena!" Ia merebut bantal dari tangan Jaejoong. "Kau tidak bisa menyerangku lagi sekarang. Hahaha!"

Jaejoong meraih bantal lain dan memukul wajah Yunho dengan bantal tersebut. "Rasakan ini!"

"Aww!" Yunho tidak mengira bahwa Jaejoong akan menggunakan bantal lain untuk menyerangnya.

Jaejoong tertawa. Ia merasa senang karena ia berhasil memukul wajah Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum. "Akhirnya kau bisa tertawa dan tidak menangis lagi."

Jaejoong terdiam. Rasa sakitnya sudah tidak terasa, justru sebaliknya, ia sangat menikmatinya.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadapnya tanpa memutuskan koneksi mereka. "Begini lebih baik. Aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu." Ia membelai pipi Jaejoong. Senyuman tidak meninggalkan wajah tampannya.

Tatapan Jaejoong bertemu dengan tatapan Yunho. _Tampan sekali._ Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia kini bisa melihat tubuh Yunho yang seksi dengan jelas.

"Oh, Jaejoongie!" Yunho mendesah.

Jaejoongie tidak lagi melakukan perlawanan. Ia mulai bisa mengikuti permainan Yunho dan menikmatinya.

"Oh, Jaejoongie! Aku keluar!"

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya pada pagi hari. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan badannya pegal-pegal. Sesuatu yang berat menindih kakinya. Ia terlonjak saat ia menemukan Yunho berbaring di sampingnya, tanpa busana.

Jaejoong mengintip ke bawah selimut. Ia menemukan dirinya telanjang dalam wujud laki-laki. Ternyata yang menindih kakinya adalah kaki Yunho. Ia akhirnya mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berharap kejadian tadi malam hanyalah mimpi. Ia pun berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur, tetapi tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit, panas, dan perih. Ia mencelos. Ternyata kejadian semalam bukanlah mimpi. Hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia ingin menangis. Ia bersusah payah berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidur, tetapi pantatnya terasa sangat sakit. "Aww!"

Yunho terbangun oleh teriakan Jaejoong. "Kau mau ke mana, Sayang? Masih pagi, tidurlah!" Ia kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku mau pulang," rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho yang masih mengantuk terpaksa membuka matanya kembali dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Pantatmu pasti masih sakit, istirahatlah dulu! Kita akan _check out_ nanti siang." Yunho sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali.

"Kau yang menyebabkan pantatku sakit seperti ini." Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam.

Yunho menghela nafas. Setelah malam panas yang mereka lalui bersama, ternyata istrinya itu belum jinak juga. "Tapi kau menyukainya, bukan? Kau terus saja mendesahkan namaku."

Jaejoong ingin menyangkal pernyataan Yunho. "Itu tidak benar. Semalam aku sangat menderita."

Yunho malas berdebat dengan Jaejoong. Setelah nyawanya kembali terkumpul, ia menindih tubuh Jaejoong. "Daripada berdebat, lebih baik kita bercinta lagi."

"Menyingkir dari atasku!" Jaejoong berusaha mendorong Yunho. "Pantatku masih sakit."

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak setega itu." Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya. Kini ia menghadapi batang Jaejoong yang tegang. "Seks oral juga tidak apa-apa." Ia memasukkan batang Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengulumnya seperti mengulum permen loli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desah Jaejoong. Ia menyukai perlakuan Yunho.

Yunho tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jaejoong. Ia terus mengisap penis Jaejoong.

"Oh, Yunho!" Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho.

Yunho mengisap penis Jaejoong semakin kuat. Ia merasakan batang Jaejoong semakin membesar di dalam mulutnya. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong meledak di dalam mulutnya.

"Ha…" Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Orgasmenya terasa luar biasa.

Yunho masih menjilati permukaan batang Jaejoong. Sesekali ia meremas testis Jaejoong. "Bagaimana? Tidak kalah nikmat dengan yang tadi malam, bukan?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia sangat malu untuk mengakuinya.

Yunho kembali menindih Jaejoong. Ia kemudian mencium bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa sangat lemas. Ia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melawan. Ia membiarkan Yunho menciumnya.

"Sudah mulai jinak ternyata." Yunho menyeringai. Ia mengisap-isap bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa dirinya sedang melayang di atas awan. Ia merasakan indahnya surga dunia.

Yunho berbaring di samping Jaejoong. "Sekarang giliranmu untuk memuaskanku."

"Apa?" Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Lakukan seperti yang tadi kulakukan kepadamu." Yunho bersandar pada bantal.

"Tidak mau!" Jaejoong memukul wajah Yunho dengan bantal.

Yunho merasa kesal. "Berhentilah memukul wajah tampanku dengan bantal!"

"Baiklah, aku akan memukulmu dengan guling saja." Kali ini Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho dengan guling.

Yunho kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menindih Jaejoong lagi. "Apa kau mau aku mengikatmu lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengikatku lagi," tantang Jaejoong.

"Keras kepala sekali," gumam Yunho. Ia mendorong batangnya masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. "Sekarang kau tidak bisa cerewet lagi."

"Hmmmppp…" Jaejoong merasa sesak. Mulutnya terasa penuh.

"Ayo isap!" Yunho mengeluarmasukkan batangnya ke mulut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa mual. Ia mencoba untuk melakukan perintah Yunho.

"Bagus, seperti itu!" Yunho memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyeringai. Suaminya itu dalam keadaan lengah. Ia pun dengan sekuat tenaga menggigit batang Yunho yang berada di dalam mulutnya.

"Aaaawww!" Yunho berteriak kesakitan.

Jaejoong memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk melarikan diri dari Yunho. Ia mendorong tubuh Yunho menjauh dan berusaha melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia masih meringis kesakitan. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau mandi. Aku tidak bisa terus berwujud seperti ini." Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Jangan berubah dulu!" Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin kembali ke wujud asliku," ujar Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau sangat keras kepala? Tidak bisakah kau membuat suamimu ini senang?"

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. "Kau terus saja menuntutku untuk melayanimu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk membahagiakanku?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar, Sayang?" Yunho tidak mau kalah berdebat. "Sejauh ini aku sudah menyenangkanmu. Aku sudah membuatmu orgasme, tetapi apa balasanmu kepadaku? Kau justru menggigitku."

Jaejoong merasa bersalah karena sudah menggigit kemaluan Yunho. Sepertinya ia terlalu sadis.

"Untung saja tidak putus," tambah Yunho. Ia terlihat cemberut.

"Maafkan aku!" Jaejoong meminta maaf.

"Permintaan maafmu tidak cukup," ujar Yunho, ketus.

Jaejoong mulai kesal. "Lalu?"

"Kemarilah! Biarkan aku lebih lama memelukmu!" Yunho memerintah.

"Tidak mau!" Jaejoong berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang dideranya.

Jaejoong mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam. Ia takut Yunho akan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi. Ia harus membersihkan sisa-sisa aktivitas semalam. Ia juga harus merendam pantatnya yang sakit di dalam air panas.

Setelah satu jam berendam, Jaejoong mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Ia tidak menemukan gaunnya di dalam kamar mandi. Seingatnya ia menggantung gaun tersebut di kamar mandi. Terpaksa ia keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan jubah mandi.

"Apa kau mencari ini?" Yunho memegang gaun pengantin Jaejoong.

"Berikan kepadaku!" Jaejoong berusaha mengambil gaunnya dari Yunho, tetapi lengan Yunho sangat panjang, sehingga ia kesulitan untuk merebut gaunnya dari tangan Yunho.

Yunho yang jahil merasa senang sekali bisa mempermainkan Jaejoong. "Ayo ambil jika kau tidak ingin pulang dalam keadaan telanjang!"

Jaejoong merasa kesal. "Jung Yunho, apa kau ingin aku menggigitmu lagi?"

Yunho ketakutan oleh ancaman Jaejoong. "Tidak, tidak mau!" Ia pun memberikan Jaejoong gaun tersebut.

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jika kau membuatku marah, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menggigitmu lagi."

Yunho cemberut. "Aku mau mandi." Ia pun melenggang ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Pasangan pengantin baru Yunho dan Jaejoong pulang ke rumah orang tua Yunho setelah makan siang. Pada sore harinya mereka akan mengantarkan ayah Jaejoong ke bandara untuk pulang ke China.

"Kami punya hadiah untuk kalian," ujar Tn. Jung.

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat antusias.

"Ayo ikuti kami!" Tn. Jung memimpin di depan.

"Apa kau ingat rumah ini, Jaejoongie?" tanya Tn. Kim.

Jaejoong terpana melihat rumah lamanya. "Ini… ini rumah kita, Ayah."

Tn. Kim mengangguk. "Ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dari kami untuk kalian."

"Selain itu, kau juga mendapatkan mobil, Yunho." Tn. Jung melemparkan kunci mobil kepada Yunho.

Yunho menangkap kunci yang dilemparkan oleh ayahnya. "Wah, terima kasih, Ayah!" Menikahi Jaejoong merupakan berkah bagi Yunho. Selama ini ia meminta dibelikan mobil, tetapi ayahnya tidak mau memberikannya.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Ny. Jung. "Kalian berdua akan tinggal di rumah ini. Kita tinggal bersebelahan, sehingga jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan, kalian bisa datang kapan saja."

Yunho merasa senang karena ia bisa lebih leluasa mengerjai Jaejoong di rumah mereka sendiri. Ia menahan tawanya.

"Apakah sumur di belakang rumah masih ada?" tanya Jaejoong.

Wajah Yunho langsung memucat saat mendengar kata 'sumur'. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kejadian saat ia jatuh ke dalam sumur sewaktu kecil.

"Sumurnya masih ada, tetapi sudah ditutup," jawab Tn. Jung.

Yunho merasa sedikit lega karena sumurnya sudah ditutup. Ia merasa aman.

"Wah, sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajak Yunho bermain di sumur." Jaejoong menyeringai ke arah Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunjae kembali ke rumah baru mereka setelah mengantar Tn. Kim ke bandara. Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya karena ia harus berpisah dengan sang ayah. Mulai hari ini ia hanya akan tinggal dengan keluarga barunya.

"Jangan menangis! Setiap liburan aku akan mengajakmu mengunjungi ayah di China." Yunho tidak tahan melihat air mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak mendengarkan ucapan Yunho. Ia terus saja menangis. Ia memasuki kamar mereka, yang dulu merupakan kamar orang tuanya. Ia memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper.

"Kau akan pergi ke mana?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu. Aku akan tidur di kamar lamaku." Ia membawa kopernya ke luar kamar.

Yunho mengikuti Jaejoong. "Mengapa?"

"Kau sangat berbahaya." Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar lamanya. Namun, ia mematung saat melihat kamar tersebut sudah berubah menjadi gudang.

Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. "Apa kau yakin akan tinggal di sini?"

Jaejoong tetap membawa barang-barangnya ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia menggelar tikar di sana. "Aku bisa tidur di atas tikar." Ia menggunakan jaketnya sebagai bantal.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidur. Punggungnya terasa sakit karena ia tidur hanya dialasi tikar. Ia memegang pantatnya, masih terasa sangat sakit. "Ia tega sekali membuat pantatku sesakit ini."

Jaejoong mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Ia meratapi nasibnya. Rumah tangganya dengan Yunho tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Yunho hanya menginginkan dirinya sebagai lelaki. Suaminya itu hanya bernafsu kepada sosoknya sebagai lelaki. Ia menangis dalam diam. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi kepadanya?

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidur selama berjam-jam. Ia benar-benar kelelahan. Ia terbangun pada malam hari. Tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak. Ia pun bangun dalam posisi duduk. _Mengapa empuk sekali?_ Jaejoong membuka matanya. Ia sudah tidak lagi berada di dalam gudang. Ia berada di kamar, di atas tempat tidur yang empuk. Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya. Yunho sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. "Aaaaarggghhh!"

 **TBC**


End file.
